My Music is mine
by M-Music in my head
Summary: Katara,Suki,Ty lee,and Toph are in a girl band,so are Zuko,Sokka,Haru,Toph. they are in a boy band What happens when The bands sudeenlly get a recording lable and a contract. How well they handele the pressure? Parings: ZxK TxA SxS HxT Songs by: B.S, F.F
1. Chapter 1

Suki plugged her guitar, while Katara sat up her microphone. Toph tapped and played around with her drum, while Ty Lee set up her key board. "All set…Okay guys, we are going to do this song I just wrote." Katara stated. It seemed just like yesterday when they first started this band. Katara was in 8th grade, Suki was in 9th, Toph was in 7th, and Ty Lee was in 8th. Katara was a star in the shadows, so was Toph, Ty Lee, and Suki. Then one day, they all joined up for a sleepover and found out all of them had special talents and decided to make the best of them. That's when "Dreams and Nightmares" was born. An all girl band. "Wow! Another one all ready! OOO! After that one let's do the one you wrote for Jet.' Ty lee said excitedly. Katara smirked. The revenge song, a song she wrote to get back at Jet for cheating on her. "Okay! Let's get this rolling!" Katara said in the mic.

_(Italic _is Katara, **Bold** is the rest of the girls.)

**Doo, doo, dana, doom, dana, doo, kee kee(4x)**

_Where all the good men gone?_

_And where are all the Gods?_

_Where's the street-wise Hercules_

_To fight to fight the rising odds?_

_Isn't there a white knight_

_Upon a firey steed_

_Late at night I toss and Turn_

_And Dream of what I need._

_I need a hero (_**Hero)**_  
>I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night<br>He's gotta be strong  
>And he's gotta be fast<br>And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
>I need a hero<em>**(Hero)**_  
>I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light<br>He's gotta be sure  
>And it's gotta be soon<br>And he's gotta be larger than life_**(Larger Than Life)**

**Doo Doo Dana Doom Doo kee kee(2x)**

Somewhere after midnight  
>In my wildest fantasy<br>Somewhere just beyond my reach  
>There's someone reaching back for me<br>Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
>It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet<p>

**( sweep me off my feet)**

(Chorus)  
>I need a hero<p>

**(Hero)**_  
>I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night<br>He's gotta be strong  
>And he's gotta be fast<br>And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
>I need a hero(<em>**hero)**_  
>I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light<br>He's gotta be sure  
>And it's gotta be soon<br>And he's gotta be larger than life_**(Larger Than Life.)**

**Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
>Out where the lightning splits the sea<br>I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
>Watching me<strong>

Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
>And the storm and the flood<br>I can feel his approach  
>Like the fire in my blood<p>

**Doo Doo Dana Doom Doo kee kee(4x)**_  
>(Chorus)<br>I need a hero_**(Hero)**_  
>I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night<br>He's gotta be strong  
>And he's gotta be fast<br>And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
>I need a hero<em>**(Hero)**_  
>I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light<br>He's gotta be sure  
>And it's gotta be soon<br>And he's gotta be larger than life_

I need a hero

**(Hero)**_  
>I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night<br>He's gotta be strong  
>And he's gotta be fast<br>And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
>I need a hero(<em>**Hero)**_  
>I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light<br>He's gotta be sure  
>And it's gotta be soon<br>And he's gotta be larger than life( _**Larger Than Life)**

"Uggh! What's taking them so long?" the four boys shouted. Aang, Sokka, Haru, and Zuko have been waiting for 1 hour, so now it was their turn to use the studio. "That is it! I'm going in, come on guys." Sokka said. As the boys walked in, they all was shrunken back. Suki was nailing all of the guitar parts, Toph was keeping up with the beat like a pro, Ty lee was in the zone with the key board, and Katara well let's just say her voice made Zuko fall in love right then and there. When the girls were finish, they were surprised to hear applause. "You guys were awesome!" Sokka exclaimed. Aang opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Zuko. "Katara, you were awesome. Where did you learn to sing like that?" Zuko said. Katara blushed. "I was going to say that." Aang murmured. Katara eyes darted to Aang. "Oh! Aang while you are here I'm going to sing a song I wrote a song for you. I want you to listen to the lyrics very carefully." Katara said. Aang simply smiled and shook his head saying yes. The girl of his dreams was singing him a song, could this day get any better.

"Okay, Zuko, Sokka, Haru, Aang sit over there please. And remember Aang listen to the lyrics very carefully." Katara stated. Ty Lee, Suki, Toph, and Katara got back into their places, then Katara closed her eyes and started to sing.

(_Italic_ Is Katara, **Bold** is the rest of the girls The girls are the background singers)

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah]<strong>  
><em>I think I did it again.I made you believe<br>We're more than just friends_.  
><strong>Oh, baby;<strong>  
><em>It might seem like a crush,<br>But it doesn't mean  
>That I'm serious.<br>'Cause to lose all my senses...  
>That is just so typically me<em>.  
><strong>Oh, baby; baby.<strong>

**Oops!**_  
>... I did it again.<br>I played with your heart.  
>Got lost in the game.<br>_**Oh, baby; baby**.  
><strong>Oops!<strong>_  
>... You think I'm in love.<br>That I'm sent from above...  
>I'm not that innocent<em>.

_You see my problem is this:  
>I'm dreaming away;<br>Wishing that heroes, they truly exist.  
>I cry watching the days.<br>Can't you see I'm a fool  
>In so many ways?<br>But to lose all my senses...  
>That is just so typically me.<br>Baby, oh._

**Oops!**_  
>... I did it again.<br>I played with your heart.  
>Got lost in the game.<br>_**Oh, baby; baby**_.  
><em>**Oops!**_  
>... You think I'm in love.<br>That I'm sent from above...  
>I'm not that innocent.<em>

**[Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah]<br>**  
>"<em>All aboard<em>!"  
>"<strong>Katara, before you go, there's something I want you to have."<strong>  
>"<em>Oh, it's beautiful! But wait a minute, isn't this... ?"<br>_"**Yeah, yes, it is**."  
>"<em>But I thought the old lady dropped it into the ocean in the end..."<em>  
>"<strong>Well, baby, I went down and got it for ya<strong>."  
>"<em>Aw, you shouldn't have."<em>

**Oops!**_ I  
>Did it again to your heart.<br>Got lost  
>In this game<em>; **oh, baby.**  
><em>Oops! You<br>Think that I'm sent from above...  
>I'm not that innocent.<em>

**Oops!**_  
>... I did it again.<br>I played with your heart.  
>Got lost in the game.<br>_**Oh, baby; baby.**  
><strong>Oops!<strong>_  
>... You think I'm in love.<br>That I'm sent from above...  
>I'm not that innocent.<em>

**Oops!**_  
>... I did it again.<br>I played with your heart.  
>Got lost in the game.<br>_**Oh, baby; baby**_.  
><em>**Oops!  
><strong>_... You think I'm in love.  
>That I'm sent from above...<br>I'm not that innocent._

Aang mouth gaped open, then he said, "Ohh, so you don't like me. Oh well. Guess it wasn't meant to be.". Then Aang shrugged and said, "So guys wanna show these girls what we got?"


	2. Chapter 2

The girls sat down, while the guys sat up the instruments. "You guys ready to rock?" Zuko said in the mic. In reply, he got a loud cheer from the girls. "I guess that's a yes." After that, Zuko and the guys started to play.

(Zuko is _italic _the guys are **bold)**

_Oh yeah…yeah… un_

_So you're the girl  
>I heard the rumor<br>You got the boys  
>Wrapped around your finger<br>Such a sweet _**heartbreaker**_  
>If you're the game<br>I wanna be a player  
><em>**Oh, you can do whatever you want  
>It's alright with me<strong>

**Why don't you break my heart  
>Make it hurt so bad<br>Come on give it your best  
>Nothing less, I insist,<br>come on, and just like that  
>Why don't you break my heart<br>It sounds good to me  
>Do it over again, again, again<br>You're just what I need**

_Why don't you break my heart  
>Yeah, break it<em>

_Stare me down, intimidate me  
>Baby please, you'll never break me<br>Bring it on, cause I can take it  
>You're so cool, the way you play it<br>Oh, you can do whatever you like  
>It's alright with me<em>

**Why don't you break my heart  
>Make it hurt so bad<br>Come on give it your best  
>Nothing less, I insist,<br>Come on, and just like that (**_just like that)_**  
>Why don't you break my heart <strong>_(heart, yeah)_**  
>It sounds good to me<br>Do it over again, again, again  
>You're just what I need <strong>_(yeah)_

**Why don't you break my heart  
>Make it hurt so bad<br>Come on give it your best  
>Nothing less, I insist,<br>Come on, and just like that **(_just like that_)  
><strong>Why don't you break my heart<strong> (_heart, yeah_)  
><strong>It sounds good to me<br>Do it over again, again, again  
>You're just what I need<strong> _(yeah)_

**Why don't you break my  
>Why don't you break my<br>Why don't you break my heart**  
><em>Yeah!<em>

"Not Bad." Was all the girls said. Zuko merely rolled his eyes, Aang shook his head, Haru smirked, and Sokka (being the idiot he is) was the only one who said something. "Come on… we were awesome!" he stated. "Whateves." Katara said.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm back and better than ever, thanks to all you guys! I want to have a special shout out to Ruby of Raven! Thank-you for your tips! So I'm going to stop talking and let you read the story.

Disclaimer: Me: Take it away Katara. Katara: (singing) She Doesn't own anything! But the plot!

*PAGE BREAK*

Katara P.O.V

School is like jail. The classrooms are like prison cells. The teachers are like the guards. The principal is like the warden. Band practice was great, but all of my friends had to leave early because my dad said it was a "school night". Stupid overprotective father. I'm freaking 16 when is he going to let me grow up?

I got through the day bored as hell. I ran through the front door of my house. "How was school?" I heard my grandmother call as I made my way down to the basement. "Boring!" I called back. When I got down to the basement all of my friends were there. I taped Ty Lee on the shoulder and said, "Gather up the other girls I have a new song I want to try out." Once we were settled. "Now boys don't get a little TOO excited." I said. "Que track!" Then I started to sing:

(Bold: All, Italics: Katara, Bold and Italics: Ty Lee, Regular: Suki, Underlined: Toph)

_It's a cold and crazy world that's ragin' outside__  
><em>_Well baby me and all my girls are bringin' on the fire__  
><em>_Show a little leg, gotta shimmy your chest__  
><em>_It's a life, it's a style, it's a need, it's Burlesque__  
><em> 

Suki, Toph, and Ty Lee started to walk in slowly. Then we all started to dance.

__**E-X-P-R-E-S-S, love, sex****  
><strong>**Ladies no regrets****  
><strong>**E-X-P-R-E-S-S, love, sex****  
><strong>**Ladies no regrets******

_**Been holding down for quite some time and finally the moment's right**__**  
><strong>__**I love to make the people stare**__**  
><strong>__**They know I got that certain savoir-faire**_

**Fasten up****  
><strong>**Can you imagine what would happen if I let you close enough to touch?****  
><strong>**Step into the fantasy****  
><strong>**You'll never want to leave, baby let's give it to you…Why?****  
><strong>  
><strong>It's a passion, and emotion, it's a fashion, Burlesque<strong>**  
><strong>**It'll move, goin' through you, so do what I do, Burlesque****  
><strong>**All ladies come put your grown up, boys throw it up if you want it****  
><strong>**Can you feel me, can you feel it? It's Burlesque.****  
><strong> 

**Eh(**6x) Burlesque **Eh** (6x) Burlesque 

I tease 'em 'til they're on the edge  
><span>They screamin' more for more and more they beg  
><span>I know it's me they come to see  
><span>My pleasure brings them to their knees

**Fasten up****  
><strong>**Can you imagine what would happen if I let you close enough to touch?****  
><strong>**Step into the fantasy****  
><strong>**You'll never want to leave, baby let's give it to you…Why?******

**It's a passion, and emotion, it's a fashion, Burlesque****  
><strong>**It'll move, goin' through you, so do what I do, Burlesque****  
><strong>**All ladies, confident, flaunt it****  
><strong>**Boys throw it up if you want it****  
><strong>**Can you feel me, can you feel it? It's Burlesque.******

**Eh(**6x) Burlesque **Eh** (6x) Burlesque 

We all stared to do dance moves that where a mixture of hip hop and pop.

**It's a passion, and emotion, it's a fashion, Burlesque****  
><strong>**It'll move, goin' through you, so do what I do, Burlesque**  
>All ladies come put your grown up, boys throw it up if you want it<br>Can you feel me, can you feel it? It's Burlesque.

When the song ended we all were in the same pose.

*PAGE BREAK*

A/N: I'm going to end her because I'm lazy. XD R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey, Guys. I wanted to thank you guys for all your help and support! I'm thinking about making this story at least 20 chapters. Guess what? This IS the ACTION chapter.

Playlist: Justin Timberlake: Sexy Back, Britney Spears: If you seek Amy and, Eve 6: Think Twice. **Note:** Songs are listed as they appear.

Disclaimer: I'm sorry the number you tired to call is not in order. Please press ONE because M-Music in My Head does not own Avatar: The Last Air bender. Good-bye!

R&R

*Page Break*

Normal P.O.V

Katara jumped from her window seal and ran to catch the bus. Katara ran as fast her little legs could take her, but that wasn't enough; she missed the big yellow-y thing they call a bus. She sighed and ran a hand through her chocolate brown hair. "Great." She said as she ran back home and got her skateboard and helmet.

Katara glanced at her watch; 8:00, school started at 8:10. Her house was 5 minutes away from her school and it would take her 2 minutes to get her stuff from her locker and 1 minute to get to homeroom; all while riding a skateboard. Katara strapped up her helmet and headed off to school.

*Page Break*

RING!

Katara's head snapped up well the bell rung. She took off the dark sun glasses she had on and walked out of her fourth period class to the cafeteria. Katara waited by the door if the school's cafeteria for her friends and fellow band members. Katara watched the first friend out of her seven friends walk up to her. "Hey, Katara." Her friend greeted. "Hey, Zuko." She replied with her cheeks turning a bright shade of pink. Katara admitted she DID have a crush on Zuko. Who wouldn't? He was everything a girl could want in a guy, his shaggy black hair, golden eyes, and creamy skin.

oNot to mention, he was a really sweet guy and had a great personality. "How's the band going?" Katara snapped out of her thoughts when Zuko asked a question. "What?" Katara asked. "I said how the band is." Zuko said while walking in the cafeteria.

Katara followed him while replying with a simply good. Zuko grabbed one of the red plastic trays and handed it to Katara, then grabbed one for him. Zuko looked at the girl before him, the girl he'd come to love. "Zuko?" Katara asked, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

Zuko wanted to scream out that he was staring at her because he loved her, but that would be inappropriate to do in the middle of the cafeteria. "Umm….. Katara, can I ask you something?" Zuko said avoiding eye contact with her.

"Sure, what's up?" she said "I was umm… wondering if you go somewhere with me tonight?" Zuko asked. Katara in froze her tracks. Did he just ask her to…? Katara almost screamed like a crazed fan girl, but she kept a cool face. "Sure, how about tonight at eight?" She said "It's a plan." Zuko said walking off to find Haru.

*Page Break*

"HE DID WHAT!" Suki exclaimed. "He asked me out! We're going on a date tonight at eight!" Katara told her best friend. They were currently in Katara's room, and Katara had just told Suki about her encounter with Zuko.

"Oh my God! What are you going to wear?" Suki asked making her way to Katara's closet. "I don't know." Katara replied laying out on her bed. "What about this" Suki said pulling out a purple dress. Katara scrunched up her nose," You know that dress was only a onetime thing."

She said "I'll take that as a no." Suki said while placing the purple dress back and scanning for other things to wear. "What about this?" Suki said Katara looked at the outfit in her best friend's hand. "Perfect." Katara said while she grabbed the outfit and went in the bathroom to change.

*Page Break*

Zuko arrived at Katara's house at 7:59. Zuko rolled down the window to his car when he saw Katara exit her home. "Make sure you get your skate board; we're going to the skating park." He said. Katara ran back in the house and quickly got her skateboard.

*Page Break*

"You're going to find out why they call me The Blue Sprit." Zuko said with his skate board in his hand. Katara scoffed, "Who calls you that? Sokka?" Zuko placed a hand over his heart faking like he was hurt. "Besides, The Painted Lady runs these parts." Katara continued while hitting the perfect "Ollie". Zuko laughed and started to ride his skateboard where Katara was at.

Zuko looked at the girl as she performed the trick "board slide" on a nearby stairwell. Zuko was behind Katara when he performed the trick "pop shove it" Katara rolled her eyes when she saw the smirk on Zuko's face. "Beat that, Sweet Heart." The raven haired boy said while riding past her. Katara shook her head and picked up her pace to catch up with Zuko.

Katara laughed when Zuko attempted to do a front flip while riding on his skateboard, only to land on his butt. "Are you okay?" she said while trying to stop her fit of giggles. "I'm Fine." Zuko grunted. "Are you sure?" The brunette asked "Yeah." Zuko said. Katara looked at her watch; it read 10:00 p.m. "Shit! My Dad is going to kill me!" Katara exclaimed. Zuko watched as she rode her skateboard to his car.

*Page Break*

"I really had a good time." Katara said with her hand on her house's front door doorknob. "I did too." Zuko said. Zuko started to lean and Katara started to lean in also. Their lips meet with a clash. Katara wrapped her arms around Zuko's neck, and Zuko wrapped his arms around Katara's waist. The kiss lasted for one minute. When they broke apart, Katara blushed a deep red. "B-Bye, Zuko. See you around." She said walking in her house.

*Page Break* *3 weeks later* ( Italics is Zuko and Bold is Sokka)

_I'm bringin' sexy back _**(Yeah)**_  
><em>_Them other boys don't know how to act!(_**Yeah)****  
><strong>_I think you're special what's behind your back.(_**Yeah)**_  
><em>_So turn around and I'll pick up the slack!(_**Yeah)**_  
><em>**(Take em' to the bridge!)******

_Dirty babe_**...(Uh Huh**_)__  
><em>_You see these shackles? Baby I'm your slave(_**Uh Huh)**_  
><em>_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave_**!(Uh Huh)****  
><strong>_It's just that no one makes me feel this way_**(Uh Huh)****  
><strong>**(Take em' to the chorus!)******

**Come here girl!****  
><strong>_(Go 'head be gone with it!)__  
><em>**Come to the back**_  
><em>_(Go 'head be gone with it!)__  
><em>**VIP!**_  
><em>_(Go 'head be gone with it!)__  
><em>**Drinks on me****  
><strong>_(Go 'head be gone with it!)__  
><em>**Let me see what you're torquing with**_  
><em>_(Go 'head be gone with it!)__  
><em>**Look at those hips!**_  
><em>_(Go 'head be gone with it!)__  
><em>**You make me smile**_  
><em>_(Go 'head be gone with it!)__  
><em>**Go head child!****  
><strong>_(Go 'head be gone with it!)___

**Get your sexy on****  
><strong>_(Go 'head be gone with it!) (8x)___

_I'm bringin' sexy back _**(Yeah)**_  
><em>_Them mother****ers dont' know how to act! _**(Yeah)****  
><strong>_Girl let me make up for the things you lack_**. (Yeah)**_  
><em>_'Cause you're burnin' up I gotta get it past! _**(Yeah)****  
><strong>**(Take em' to the bridge!)****  
><strong>_  
><em>_Dirty babe...(_**Uh Huh)****  
><strong>_You see these shackles? Baby i'm your slave _**(Uh Huh)****  
><strong>_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave_**!(Uh Huh)**_  
><em>_It's just that no one makes me feel this way_**(Uh Huh)****  
><strong>**(Take em' to the chorus!)**

**Come here girl!****  
><strong>_(Go 'head be gone with it!)__  
><em>**Come to the back****  
><strong>_(Go 'head be gone with it!)__  
><em>**VIP!****  
><strong>_(Go 'head be gone with it!)__  
><em>**Drinks on me****  
><strong>_(Go 'head be gone with it!)__  
><em>**Let me see what you're torquing with****  
><strong>_(Go 'head be gone with it!)__  
><em>**Look at those hips!****  
><strong>_(Go 'head be gone with it!)__  
><em>**You make me smile**_  
><em>_(Go 'head be gone with it!)__  
><em>_**Go head child!**__**  
><strong>__(Go 'head be gone with it!)___

**Get your sexy on****  
><strong>_(Go 'head be gone with it!)(x8)___

**You ready?****  
><strong>**You ready?****  
><strong>**You ready?****  
><strong>_  
><em>_Uh (Yes)___

_I'm bringin' sexy back_**(Yeah)****  
><strong>_You motha****ers watch how I attack_**(Yeah)****  
><strong>_If that's your girl, better watch your back(_**Yeah)****  
><strong>_'Cause she'll burn it up for me, and that's a fact_**(Yeah)**_  
><em>**(Take em' to the chorus!)******

**Come here girl!****  
><strong>_(Go 'head be gone with it!)__  
><em>**Come to the back****  
><strong>_(Go 'head be gone with it!)__  
><em>**VIP!****  
><strong>_(Go 'head be gone with it!)__  
><em>**Drinks on me**_  
><em>_(Go 'head be gone with it!)__  
><em>**Let me see what you're torquing with**_  
><em>_(Go 'head be gone with it!)__  
><em>**Look at those hips!**_  
><em>_(Go 'head be gone with it!)__  
><em>**You make me smile****  
><strong>_(Go 'head be gone with it!)__  
><em>**Go head child!****  
><strong>_(Go 'head be gone with it!)___

**Get your sexy on****  
><strong>_(Go 'head be gone with it!) (8x)___

**You ready**_? (Yes)__  
><em>**You ready**_? (Yes)__  
><em>_(Yes)__  
><em>**You ready? **_(Yes)__  
><em>**You ready**_?_

When the song was over, Sokka burst out laughing. "Dude, How did you even come up with this?" Sokka said. "Well, Katara said I should write a song about my sexuality." Zuko stated while putting down his guitar. Sokka's face fell. He knew his sister and Zuko had been dating for the past three weeks, but that still didn't make him fell more combatable. "Oh." Sokka said

*Page Break*

_The West High School is presenting its first annual TALENT SHOW!_

_Auditions Thursday at 6:00 _

Katara read the flyer in front of her. The girl squealed out of excitement. Katara ripped the flyer from off her locker and grabbed her skateboard and skated threw the halls until she saw Zuko. "Zuko!" she exclaimed. Zuko looked up when he heard his name being called. "What?" Zuko said while closing his locker. "Read this!" Katara said while handing her boyfriend the flyer she had in her hand.

Zuko quickly read over the flyer Katara had gave him and read it. "Do you know what this means." Zuko asked. Katara nodded her head, "We could get discovered!" The brunette shouted as she jumped up and down. Zuko laughed at the girl's excitement. He grabbed his girlfriend's hand, "C'mon, we have to get to class." The raven haired boy stated.

*Thursday*

_**(**__Italics is Katara__**, Bold and in italics is all of the girls) **_

_**la la la, la la la la la  
>La la la, la la la la la(2x)<strong>_

_Oh baby baby have you seen Amy tonight?  
>Is she in the bathroom is she smokin' up outside<em>? _**Oh**_  
><em>Oh baby baby does she take a piece of lime<br>For the drink that I'mma buy her do you know just what she likes_? _**Oh  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh oh, tell me have you seen her? cause I'm so oh<br>I can't get her off of my brain  
>I just want to go to the party she gon go<br>Can somebody take me home?  
><strong>__Ha ha, he he, ha ha, ho__**  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>Love me hate me, say what you want about me<br>But all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy  
>Love me hate me, but can't you see what I see?<br>All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy  
><strong>_**  
><strong>_La la la, la la la la la  
>La la la, la la la la la<br>_  
><em>Amy told me that she's gonna meet me up<br>I don't know where or when and now they're closing up the club, oh  
>I've seen her once or twice before she knows my face<br>But it's hard to see with all the people standing in the way, oh  
><em>  
><em><strong>Oh oh, tell me have you seen her, cause I'm so oh<br>I can't get her off of my brain  
>I just want to go to the party she gon go<br>Can somebody take me home?  
><strong>__Ha ha, he he, ha ha ho__**  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>Love me hate me, say what you want about me<br>But all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy**_

_**Love me hate me, but can't you see what I see?  
>All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy<strong>_

_**Love me hate me  
>Oh, say what you want about me?<br>Oh, but can't you see what I see?  
><strong>__(Love me Hate me)  
><em>_**Oh, say what you want about me?  
><strong>__La la la, la la la la la_

_So tell me if you see her  
>let me know what she was wearin, yeah, what she was like<br>'Cause I've been waiting here forever  
>let me know what she was goin out of mind<br>Oh baby baby if you seek Amy  
>tonight<br>__**Oh baby baby we'll do whatever you like  
>Oh baby baby baby<br>Oh baby baby baby**_

_**La la la, la la la la la  
>La la la, la la la la la<br>(2x)**_

_**Love me hate me, say what you want about me  
>But all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to see Amy<strong>_

_**Love me hate me, but can't you see what I see  
>All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to see Amy<br>Love me hate me, say what you want about me,  
>la la la, la la la la<br>Love me hate me, but can't you see what I see  
>All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to see Amy<strong>_

_**Love me hate me  
>Oh, say what you want about me?<br>Oh, but can't you see what I see?  
><strong>__(Love me hate me)  
><em>_**Oh, say what you want about me?  
>All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy<strong>_

The judges applauded when the girls finished their song. "That was amazing. You are defiantly going to be on this talent show." One of the judges said. The other judges agreed with that particular judge. The girls gathered their instruments and left off of the stage. "Next is "Rumor of the Boys Next Door"." A judge said. Zuko, Sokka, Haru, and Aang walked in and set up their instruments.

(_Italic is Zuko,_ and _**Bold and Italics is all of the boys.)**_

_When all is said and done__  
><em>_And dead does he love you__  
><em>_The way that I do__  
><em>_Breathing in lightning__  
><em>_Tonight's for fighting__  
><em>_I feel the hurt so physical___

_**Think twice before you touch my girl**__**  
><strong>__**Come around I'll let you feel the burn**__**  
><strong>__**Think twice before you touch my girl**__**  
><strong>__**Come around come around no more**__**  
><strong>__**Think twice before you touch my girl**__**  
><strong>__**Come around I'll let you feel the burn**__**  
><strong>__**Think twice before you touch my girl**__**  
><strong>__**Come around no more**__****_

_**She spreads her love**__**  
><strong>__**She burns me up**__**  
><strong>__**I can't let go**__**  
><strong>__**I can't get out**__**  
><strong>__**I've said enough**__**  
><strong>__**Enough by now**__**  
><strong>__**I can't let go**__**  
><strong>__**I can't get out**__****_

_Wait till the day you finally see__  
><em>_I've been here waiting patiently__  
><em>_Crossing my fingers and my t's__  
><em>_She cried on my shoulder begging please___

_**Think twice before you touch my girl**__**  
><strong>__**Come around I'll let you feel the burn**__**  
><strong>__**Think twice before you touch my girl**__**  
><strong>__**Come around come around no more**__**  
><strong>__**Think twice before you touch my girl**__**  
><strong>__**Come around I'll let you feel the burn**__**  
><strong>__**Think twice before you touch my girl**__**  
><strong>__**Come around no more**__****_

_**She spreads her love**__**  
><strong>__**She burns me up**__**  
><strong>__**I can't let go**__**  
><strong>__**I can't get out**__**  
><strong>__**I've said enough**__**  
><strong>__**Enough by now**__**  
><strong>__**I can't let go**__**  
><strong>__**I can't get out**__****_

_What is it you really want__  
><em>_I'm tired of asking__  
><em>_You're gone I'm wasted___

_When I showed up and he was there__  
><em>_I tried my best to grin and bear__  
><em>_And took the stairs but didn't stop at the street__  
><em>_And as we speak I'm going down___

_**Cause she spread her love**__**  
><strong>__**And burnt me up**__**  
><strong>__**I can't let go**__**  
><strong>__**I can't get out**__**  
><strong>__**I've said enough**__**  
><strong>__**Enough by now**__**  
><strong>__**I can't let go**__**  
><strong>__**I can't get out**__****_

_**Think twice before you touch my girl**__**  
><strong>__**Come around I'll let you feel the burn**__**  
><strong>__**Think twice before you touch my girl**__**  
><strong>__**Come around come around no more**__**  
><strong>__**Think twice before you touch my girl**__**  
><strong>__**Come around I'll let you feel the burn**__**  
><strong>__**Think twice before you touch my girl**__**  
><strong>__Come around no more_

The judges applauded. It seem that they both would be in the Talent Show.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi guys! This is the big chapter before our gang+2 are super stars!

Songs: Raise your glass by P!nk, Crazy Beautiful Life by Ke$ha, I'm Not Your Boyfriend Baby by 30h!3, Hot Mess by Cobra Starship. **Note: Songs are in order as they appear.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

R&R

*Page Break*

Katara looked from behind the curtain to the crowd. It was almost their time to go on the stage, but they had a small break. During that small break the acts that were to perform would have everything they needed straight. Katara straightened the aqua dress she was wearing (Suki Made her were it) just before the curtain pulled up. Katara looked at Suki when she heard her start to play the guitar. "This is it." Katara whispered to herself. She took a deep breath and started to sing.

(_Italics_ is Katara, **Bold** is all of the girls)

_Right right, turn off the lights,  
>We're gonna lose our minds tonight,<br>_**What's the deal, yo?**

_I love when it's all too much,  
>5am turn the radio up<br>_**Where's the rock and roll?  
><strong>Katara looked at the crowd before singing the pre-chorus with her bandmates.**  
>Party Crasher,<br>Penny Snatcher,  
>Call me up if you want gangsta<br>Don't be fancy, just get dancey  
><strong>_Why so serious?  
><em>The brunette girl took the mic. Off the stand when she warmed up to the song.  
><strong>So raise your glass if you are wrong,<br>In all the right ways,  
>All my underdogs,<br>We will never be never be anything but loud  
>And nitty gritty dirty little freaks<br>Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
>Just come on and come on and raise your glass<strong>

_Slam slam, oh hot damn  
>What part of party don't you understand,<br>_**Wish you'd just freak out**_ (freak out already)  
>Can't stop, coming in hot,<br>I should be locked up right on the spot  
><em>**It's so on right now**_ (so fuckin on right now)  
><em>_**  
><strong>_**Party Crasher,  
>Penny Snatcher,<br>Call me up if you want gangsta  
>Don't be fancy, just get dancey<br>**_Why so serious?  
><em>**  
>So raise your glass if you are wrong,<br>In all the right ways,  
>All my underdogs,<br>We will never be never be anything but loud  
>And nitty gritty dirty little freaks<br>Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
>Just come on and come on and raise your glass<br>Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
>Just come on and come on and raise your glass<br>**Katara started to talk as soon as the music slowed down.  
><em>(oh shit my glass is empty, that sucks)<em>

_So if you're too school for cool,  
>And you're treated like a fool,<br>You can choose to let it go  
>We can always, we can always,<br>Party on our own  
><em>Katara walked up and down the stage getting the crowd hiped.  
><em>(so raise your)<em> **So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
>In all the right ways,<br>All my underdogs,  
>We will never be never be anything but loud<br>And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks  
>So raise your glass if you are wrong,<br>In all the right ways,  
>All my underdogs,<br>We will never be never be anything but loud  
>And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks<br>Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
>Just come on and come on and raise your glass<br>Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,(**_for me)  
><em>**Just come on and come on and raise your glass **_(for me)_

When the song ended, the girls got a standing ovation. Katara smiled as the entrance of the next song came in.

(_italic is Katara,_ **Bold is all of the girls)**

_I'm in love, alright  
>With my crazy, beautiful life<br>With the parties, the disasters  
>With my friends all pretty &amp; plastered<em>

_Every night we're down to go out  
>Waking up on a different couch<br>'Til the next night on the next flight  
>Yeah, I guess we're doing alright<em>

**Oh, oh, oh  
><strong>_We're falling in love  
><em>**Oh, oh, oh  
><strong>_'Til the sun's coming up  
><em>**Oh, oh, oh  
><strong>_Just living the life  
><em>**Oh, oh, oh  
><strong>_  
><em>**Every single night we fight  
>To get a little high on life<br>To get a little something right  
>Something real, at least we try<strong>

**Time after time  
>try dodging all the douche-bag guys<br>Try trading all the wasted times  
>For something real in this crazy life<br>**_  
>I just hope some people see<br>There's nothing that I'm trying to be  
>Let me just stop all the shit talk<br>I know I'm the new bitch on the block_

_I've been through my sketchy phases  
>Been broke, been a shitty waitress<br>But I'm not now, guess it worked out  
>Got here by running my mouth<em>

_Oh, oh, oh  
><em>**We're falling in love  
><strong>_Oh, oh, oh  
><em>**'Til the sun's coming up  
><strong>_Oh, oh, oh  
><em>**Just living the life  
><strong>_Oh, oh, oh_

**Every single night we fight  
>To get a little high on life<br>To get a little something right  
>Something real, at least we try<strong>

**Time after time  
>Try dodging all the douche-bag guys<br>Try trading all the wasted times  
>For something real in this crazy life<strong>

_Every single night we..._

**Every single night we fight  
>To get a little high on life<br>To get a little something right  
>Something real, at least we try<strong>

**Time after time  
>try dodging all the douche-bag guys<br>Try trading all the wasted times  
>For something real in this crazy life<strong>

**Oh, oh, oh  
>Oh, oh, oh<br>Oh, oh, oh  
>Oh, oh, oh<strong>

The audience appalled when the all girl band finished. The host came out and shouted "Wasn't that GREAT!" The audience screamed back a yes. "Next we have a band that goes by the name of Burned Rock!" the host announced. The audience appalled again.

(_italics is Zuko,_** Bold is the boys)**

_I'm not your boyfriend, baby__  
><em>_I ain't your cute little sex toy__  
><em>_I'm not your lion or your tiger__  
><em>_Won't be your nasty little boy___

_I'm not your boyfriend, baby__  
><em>_I can't grant your every wish__  
><em>_I'm not your knight in shining armor__  
><em>_So I just leave you with this kiss___

_You can catch me on the speed train__  
><em>**Beeper in a three way**_  
><em>_Shinin' with the gleam chain__  
><em>**And your honey givin' me brain******

_You can catch me watchin' AI__  
><em>**Mellow, it's game time**_  
><em>_Pinkie with the same shine__  
><em>**Pit bull and a canine******

**You know I rep' this shit****  
><strong>_I got it tatted on my skin__  
><em>**If you f**kin' with my city****  
><strong>_Then you f**kin' with my kin___

**You know I rep' this shit****  
><strong>_I got my hands up on your chest__  
><em>**Motherf**kers best believe it**_  
><em>_That you're f**kin' with the best___

_I'm not your boyfriend, baby__  
><em>_I ain't your cute little sex toy__  
><em>_I'm not your lion or your tiger__  
><em>_Nah, nah, won't be your nasty little boy___

_Whoo, I'm not your boyfriend, baby__  
><em>_Yeah, I can't grant your every wish__  
><em>_Yeah, I'm not your knight in shining armor__  
><em>_So I just leave you with this kiss___

**Kill the lights**_  
><em>_These children learn from cigarette burns__  
><em>_Fast cars, fast women and cheap drinks__  
><em>**It feels right**_  
><em>_All these asphyxiated, self-medicated__  
><em>**Take the white pill you'll feel alright******

**Kill the lights**_  
><em>_These children learn from cigarette burns__  
><em>_Fast cars, fast women and cheap drinks__  
><em>**It feels right**_  
><em>_All these asphyxiated, self-medicated___

**You can catch me on the speed train****  
><strong>_Beeper in a three-way__  
><em>**Shinin' with the gleam chain**_  
><em>_And your honey givin' me brain___

**You can catch me watchin' AI****  
><strong>_Mellow, it's game time__  
><em>**Pinkie with the same shine****  
><strong>_Pit bull and a canine___

**You know I rep' this shit****  
><strong>_I got it tatted on my skin__  
><em>**And if you f**kin' with my city****  
><strong>_Then you f**kin' with my kin___

**You know I rep' this shit****  
><strong>_I got my hands up on your chest__  
><em>**Motherf**kers best believe it****  
><strong>_That you f**kin' with the best___

**Kill the lights**_  
><em>_These children learn from cigarette burns__  
><em>_Fast cars, fast women and cheap drinks__  
><em>**It feels right**_  
><em>_All these asphyxiated, self-medicated__  
><em>**Take the white pill you'll feel alright****  
><strong>__

__**Kill the lights**_  
><em>_These children learn from cigarette burns__  
><em>_Fast cars, fast women and cheap drinks__  
><em>**It feels right**_  
><em>_All these asphyxiated, self-medicated__  
><em>**Take the white pill you'll feel alright****  
><strong>__

__**Kill the lights**_  
><em>_These children learn from cigarette burns__  
><em>_Fast cars, fast women and cheap drinks__  
><em>**It feels right**_  
><em>_All these asphyxiated, self-medicated__  
><em>**Take the white pill you'll feel alright****  
><strong>__Zuko smirked when the crowd appalled. "I'm going to kill this next song" the raven haired boy thought.

_You were a problem child__  
><em>_Been grounded your whole life__  
><em>_So now you run wild__  
><em>_Play with them good girls__  
><em>_Though that ain't your style__  
><em>_Take your hot ****__  
><em>_Ooh, I love it, I love it__  
><em>**Yeah, yeah****  
><strong>_  
><em>**Stumble in, but yeah****  
><strong>**You're still lookin' hella fine****  
><strong>**Keep doing what you're doing****  
><strong>**Then I'll make you mine****  
><strong>_  
><em>**Well, you're a****hot mess****  
><strong>**And I'm falling for you****  
><strong>**And I'm like, "Hot damn, let me make you my boo"****  
><strong>**'Cause you can shake it, shake it, shake it****  
><strong>**Yeah, you know what to do****  
><strong>**You're a hot mess****  
><strong>**I'm lovin' it****  
><strong>_Hell yes___

_You got me hypnotized__  
><em>_The city's your playground__  
><em>_I watch you take a bite__  
><em>_At 5 AM, roaming the streets__  
><em>_Drunk all night__  
><em>_You think you're hot ****__  
><em>_And ooh, I love it, I love it__  
><em>**Yeah, yeah****  
><strong>_  
><em>**Stumble in, but yeah****  
><strong>**You're still lookin' hella fine****  
><strong>**Keep doing what you're doing****  
><strong>**Then I'll make you mine******

**Well, you're a hot mess****  
><strong>**And I'm falling for you****  
><strong>**And I'm like, "Hot damn, let me make you my boo"****  
><strong>**'Cause you can shake it, shake it, shake it****  
><strong>**Yeah, you know what to do****  
><strong>**You're a hot mess****  
><strong>**I'm lovin' it****  
><strong>_Hell yes (x2)___

**If you're dancing up on tables****  
><strong>_You go, you go__  
><em>_You got it, girl__  
><em>**Say that you're unstable****  
><strong>_You go, Coco__  
><em>_You got it, girl__  
><em>**Dancing up on tables****  
><strong>**Say that you're unstable****  
><strong>_You're a hot, hot, hot, hot, hot__  
><em>_Yeah, you're a hot mess__  
><em>_Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot__  
><em>**We're saying hell yes****  
><strong>_  
><em>**Well, you're a hot mess****  
><strong>**And I'm falling for you****  
><strong>**And I'm like, "Hot damn, let me make you my boo"****  
><strong>**'Cause you can shake it, shake it, shake it****  
><strong>**Yeah, you know what to do****  
><strong>**You're a hot mess****  
><strong>**I'm lovin' it****  
><strong>_Hell yes (x2)___

**(Hell yes)****  
><strong>_Hot mess__  
><em>_I'm lovin' it__  
><em>_Hell yes__  
><em>**(Hell yes)****  
><strong>_Hot mess__  
><em>_I'm lovin' it__  
><em>**Hell yes**

The crowd gave the boys a standing ovation. The host came out shouting, "Wasn't that amazing!" the host looked around while saying, "Yeah, Yeah!". The host looked at the judges before announcing, "We're going to take a 5 minute break before we announce the winner!"

*after 5 minutes*

The host came onto the stage with a white envelope in his hand. He slowly opened up the envelope before saying, "And the winner is…"


End file.
